U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,410 (Dyck et al 2001) discloses a method and an apparatus for controlling the speed of a pump in a well. The teachings of the Dyck et al patent are to control the speed of the pump based upon acoustic measurement of the fluid depth in a well.